Tidak Pandai kalau Urusan Cinta-Cintaan
by Imorz
Summary: Mari kita membuat daftar orang-orang yang tidak pandai jika berhubungan urusan cinta-cintaan. Oh, hanya Bokuto Koutaro!


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Tidak Pandai kalau Urusan Cinta-Cintaan © Imorz

Mari kita membuat daftar orang-orang yang tidak pandai jika berhubungan urusan cinta-cintaan. Oh, hanya Bokuto Koutaro!

* * *

Cerita diawali oleh helaan napas Akaashi Keiji di pertengahan latihan ketika Kuroo hampir saja melompat tapi permainan berhenti dan ia mengerjap seperti orang linglung. Hampir saja akan memukul angin (atau muka Hinata Shoyo, anak itu melompat lebih dulu dengan mata tertutup seakan rela muka saja yang dibablas daripada bola voli). Kuroo Tetsurou hampir saja dikenai pasal kekerasan pada karakter paling dicintai.

Tingkah Akaashi benar-benar tidak profesional. Itu yang Kuroo katakan padanya sementara Bokuto yang berada di ujung sana mana mengerti. Barang helaan napas saja bisa membuat suatu permainan menjadi babak belur, Kuroo memperingatkan lelaki itu namun Akaashi menunjuk Bokuto.

"Percayalah, ini semua gara-gara dia."

Karena tingkat kedewasaan seseorang tidak dipandang dari umur, meski Bokuto sedikit lebih tua darinya, hanya berbeda kurang lebih dua bulan, tetapi Kuroo lah yang menepuk tangannya dan membuat seluruh jajaran pemain voli di ruang _gym_ 3 berkumpul melingkar. Meminta untuk berdempet dan memasang wajah serius, kalau tidak serius kena tampar Kuroo sepedas ia mencetak skor.

"Jelaskan. Kenapa semua kekacauan ini terjadi dikarenakan anggotamu yang jauh berada di belakangmu, Akaashi?" Kuroo menunjuk Bokuto yang duduk di samping Haiba Lev dengan dagunya. "Lihat. Dia jadi bingung sendiri. Seperti anak kecil kehilangan mamanya."

"Maafkan aku, Kuroo-san."

Rautnya murung dan suram. Kuroo tidak siap jika harus disajikan cerita duka, ia belum menyiapkan sekotak tisu, hanya ada handuk, itupun sudah penuh bekas keringat dan daki.

Akaashi menghela. Nada yang sama yang ia ciptakan untuk menghancurkan suasana serius permainan. Kuroo mengernyit, tentu berat sekali permasalahan yang dialami sobatnya satu ini. Memang. Dapat dimaklumi. Setiap hari bertemu dan meladeni Bokuto tentu membikin sakit kepala. Beberapa hari setelah bertemu Bokuto saja Kuroo sudah habis tiga tablet obat migrain. Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk bertingkah semena-mena. Mereka berlatih untuk persiapan nasional, dan itu tidak main-main. Apalagi Kuroo menghormati Bokuto sebagai pribadi yang amat pandai bermain voli dan seorang rival yang handal. Bokuto juga seorang kapten, pasti ada alasan mengapa ia mengambil posisi sekrusial tersebut. Ditambah, Bokuto adalah seniornya Akaashi. Rasanya benar-benar tidak sopan menaruh kesalahan yang Akaashi perbuat pada Bokuto.

"Kau mungkin berpikir aku benar-benar kurang ajar, Kuroo-san." Ya, Kuroo memang berpikir hal yang sama. Sebagai seorang adik kelas dan wakil ketua, tentu saja Akaashi sudah keterlaluan. Lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu istilah kalau cinta bisa membuat semuanya menjadi kacau balau?"

Ah, klasik. Tadi menimpakan pada Bokuto, setelah itu cinta. Jangan bilang kalau Akaashi jatuh cinta dengan kaptennya sendiri. Karena Kuroo sudah dapat menebak dengan gamblang. Seperti memecahkan soal sains kelas 1 sekolah dasar.

Apa rumus kimia untuk air? H2O. Empat tambah empat? Delapan. Kepanjangan dari puskesprome? Pusat kesejahteraan problema seme.

Sesederhana itu. Semudah seorang penjahat mementik jari lalu semuanya berubah abu. _Uhuk_.

"Lalu?"

"Orang ini— _orang ini_ benar-benar tidak pandai jika berurusan dengan cinta-cintaan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? _Dia_ memang begitu."

Akaashi membola, keheranan sekaligus terkejut. Semudah itu ia mengetahui seseorang yang Akaashi maksud. Ternyata Kuroo bukan hanya pandai pada olahraga voli dan sains semata, tapi juga ahli urusan cinta-cintaan. Semacam sudah ke tingkat _expert_. Seharusnya ia buka klinik percintaan saja, biar untung. Lumayan hasilnya bisa untuk dana Nekoma sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Si _itu_." Akaashi mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa? Siapa?"

Hinata dan Lev berseru dengan kompak. Kuroo hanya tersenyum. Tsukishima yang berada di samping Hinata memasang mimik datar, nampaknya ia tahu tapi tidak peduli, masa bodoh urusan cinta-cintaan sekolah lain, tidak ada estetikanya sama sekali.

"Siapa?"

Kali ini Bokuto Koutaro sendiri yang bertanya. Ia menatap Akaashi penuh harap, satu-satunya harapan. Karena menoleh pada Kuroo sama saja dengan kebuntuan, jangan harapkan lelaki yang satu itu.

Nadanya polos. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Akaashi menatapnya, lalu menggeleng. Tidak mau memberitahu. Kalau memberitahu sama saja pernyataan cinta secara konyol.

Kuroo menepuk tangan sekali. "Baiklah, begini saja. Akaashi, kau sadar kita sedang melakukan latihan untuk pertandingan nasional, 'kan? Jangan sampai hal kecil semacam— _uhuk_ , cinta—justru menjadi penghambat. Singkirkan dulu. Setelah ini kau bisa bicara dengannya, cukup kalian berdua saja. Tapi saranku, cobalah menggunakan kalimat yang jelas dan pasti, jangan yang menebak-nebak seperti teka-teki, karena kau tahu—" Kuroo memasang wajah masam selagi melirik Bokuto. "—dia tidak pandai bermain tebak-tebakan. Langsung saja jlab-jleb-jlub, dan selesai."

Sejak tadi Akaashi mendengarkan patuh petuah Kuroo dengan telinga terpasang pasti dan wajah serius, tapi berubah setelah mendengar kata "Jlab-jleb-jlub". Tidak bisakah ia menggunakan perumpaan yang lain, astaga.

Lagi-lagi Kuroo melanjutkan. "Jangan sampai hal ini kembali terulang. Aku tahu peliknya jika berurusan dengan cinta-cintaan—" Matanya melirik Tsukishima, "—apalagi kalau orangnya judes dan susah didapatkan. Tapi sekali lagi, Akaashi, kumohon jangan sampai hal ini kau bawa ke latihan. Itu benar-benar tidak profesional. Percayalah, aku mengerti, sangaaaaat mengerti betapa gundah-gulananya digantung—" Lagi-lagi melirik Tsukishima yang terbatuk, "—tapi setelah kau coba bicarakan dengan kepala dingin, segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Coba saja."

Pundak Akaashi yang tadinya tegang, turun lega setelah mendengar nasihat Kuroo. Lelaki itu memang benar handal kalau urusan asmara.

"Terima kasih, Kuroo-san. Dan maafkan aku."

Latihan kembali berjalan dengan sedia kala. Sebelum itu, Hinata dan Lev menatap satu sama lain dan menggeleng tidak mengerti. Bokuto mengernyit sepanjang kembalinya latihan, bahkan hampir tidak fokus tapi masih bisa memukul dengan kuat.

Akaashi meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan kaptennya. Hinata dipanggil oleh Kageyama untuk segera kembali, pemuda itu mendapati Tsukishima dan menatapnya sinis, Tsukishima balik menghujat dalam tatapan mata. Kuroo menyuruh Lev kembali berlatih dengan Yaku.

"Apaan. Bertingkah seperti ahli percintaan saja."

Kuroo menatap Tsukishima yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia tersenyum menatap punggung yang kian menjauh.

Kembali teringat pada malam-malam rumit ketika isi kepalanya hanya terbubuh wajah Tsukishima. Hasil ujian kimianya tidak keruan dan meja belajar berantakan. Memang benar, cinta kadang dapat membuat semuanya kacau balau.

Hati-hati ya kalau sudah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: Dikarenakan rindu, tercetuslah fic anak-anak gym 3 ini. Ah, kangennya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan semoga terhibur!


End file.
